Driving (Not So Drunk)
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Korra gets carried away while Asami is driving. Korra/Asami. Sexual Content.


Once they got away from Republic City and the cluttered buildings changed to wide open spaces, the highway became deserted and the Satomobile was the only car on the road for miles.

Two lanes with shoulders only a few inches wide, the highway was a typical back road that went straight through the country. It carved through the earth, winding in between forests and old villages that had been there since before the first stone in Republic City had been lain. The asphalt bumped gently under the car's rubber tires jolting the structure up and down as it went.

The windows were down blowing Asami's thick locks every which way and the radio was turned up enough so that Korra could only _just_ hear herself crooning over the actual singer. After a safe second, Asami shifted her eyes in the dancing girl's direction watching with a smile as Korra's tied hair swayed in the wind.

She sang, "_I'm hard to love, hard to love I don't make it easy. I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood-" _

Before she could continue, Asami cut her off, "It _is_ pretty tough to love you with a singing voice like that. You couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid."

Turning the wheel smoothly through a bend, Asami chuckled at her own wit while Korra stuck her tongue out at her indignantly, "You don't have to be so mean about it."

"You made it easy for me." Asami shrugged, smiling at their harmless bickering.

The dial on the dash was turned sharply to the left, the volume decreased to a low hum in response. A soft click met Asami's ears as Korra unbuckled her seat belt. Before the heiress could question her actions, Korra's lips pressed up against her neck speaking over the wind, "I made it easy for you? Guess I'll just make it a little harder."

The tires went over the center line as Korra's lips sucked gently on her throat and Asami managed to swing back onto her side of the road. The compact Avatar forced herself up against Asami's side, her breasts pressing up against her torso while her hand wandered up her pant leg.

"K-Korra, stop. I'm driving." Fingers pulled Asami's hair back as lips bit down on the newly exposed hallow of her neck, disregarding Asami's request. Her hands shook on the wooden detail of the steering wheel and, distracted by a wandering hand, the Satomobile swayed into the other lane for a few moments.

Groaning, Asami's head fell back against the seat as Korra shifted into her lap straddling her legs as she grinned wickedly. Her blue eyes flashed with mischief as she pushed up Asami's shirt to sit atop her breasts and her calloused hand slid down Asami's stomach. Asami pumped the breaks as those hands fell to waistband of her pants, "Korra. This is t-too much."

"Does it look like I care, 'Sami?" The button that held Asami's pants to her slender waist was unsnapped in a hurry along with the zipper. The engine revved when Asami's foot jerked on the gas as Korra's hand stuffed itself inside her jeans pushing roughly against her wet underwear.

Her cheeks flushed darkly, red as the paint on the car, and she gasped into Korra's mouth when the heel of the Avatar's hand grinded into her body with an undeniable force. Green eyes barely stayed open long enough to insure their safe passage around a sharp bend. The back end of the car whipped around at the speed causing the wheels to burn against the black top.

"Korra…" It sounded more like a moan than a protest and it made Asami angry with herself.

Roughly, Korra bit her lip and pulled back to rest against the steering wheel (the horn let loose a long honk as Korra's back leaned onto the mechanism). Asami was a great driver. Phenomenal, in fact. But she was only human and she couldn't steer with the weight of an entire person on the wheel.

"Am I making it too easy on you, Asami?" Korra looked smug as she rolled her hips into her lover's.

Suddenly, Korra's eyes widened staring past Asami. Looking through the rearview mirror, Asami saw the red and blue lights and after another moment the sound of the police sirens roared over the low music and heavy breathing in the cabin.

"Shit."

Quickly, Korra plopped over into the other seat and fastened her seatbelt as inconspicuously as she could while Asami gradually slowed the car to a stop. Her hands shook as she fixed her clothing, buttoning her pants and pulling down her shirt, "Shitshitshit."

Pink flushed over her cheeks and her eyes were glazed due to the unsatisfied heat between her legs. She looked in the mirror fearfully, watching the officer's slow progress towards their vehicle as she fixed her makeup and soon gave up as she saw how smeared her lipstick was.

"Could you roll down your window, ma'am?"

"Yes, sir, officer, sir." Her voice was husky, thick with her desire and pleasure. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable as she sat in her soaked panties.

"License and registration, please."

"Of course, K-Korra. Could you hand it to me? It's in the g-glove compartment." Pointing with her index finger, Asami cursed her shaking hand.

Still, despite the situation, Korra still looked smug as she handed over the papers to Asami who glared dangerously back at her.

"Here you go, officer, sir." Her fingers quaked as he took them from her.

"You were all over the road back there, ma'am. Have you been drinking?" He peered down at her from behind the intimidation of a pair of Aviators and Asami flushed darker, shaking her head vigorously.

"No, sir, officer, sir. I have not been drinking today. It's just that my girlfriend was all over me a few moments ago and she was doing stuff while I was driving and I started to not pay attention to the road." Usually, Asami was so much more eloquent with her speech.

"Uh-huh." He seemed skeptical of her excuse as he assessed the other occupant of the car, "Well, ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle."

Whimpering, Asami replied, "Yes, sir, officer, sir."

He made her, in her disgusting clothes, walk the straight line back and forth. He made her, in her designer heels, stand on one foot and touch her nose while counting backwards from ten. He then made her, with her smeared lipstick and swollen lips, blow into a device that then determined that her BAC was 0.0.

After she got back into the car, humiliated and ruined, he cleared his throat. Handing back her papers, he spoke through his over-the-top mustache, "Ma'am, I'm going to let you off with a warning: Don't do whatever it is that you were doing that caused this reckless driving in the car anymore. There is a time and a place for everything, ma'am. The road certainly isn't the time and place for _that."_

As he walked away, Korra laughed until tears spilled down her cheeks and pee threatened to burst from her bladder. Asami sat all the while with her forehead pressed up against the steering wheel, glaring at the floor board while Korra laughed at her.

"Are you pleased with yourself?

"I am, actually."

"I can't believe you did that to me."

"Yeah, well, you gotta deal with it."

"I'm so mad at you, right now."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Asami contemplates for a moment, before starting the engine once more, "You are in so much trouble when we get home."

Korra grins again, her hand finding Asami's thigh, "I look forward to it."


End file.
